


FP Jones II Being a Worried™️ Papa

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I’ll Add on when I see/think of more, Jugpea is background, M/M, Southside Serpent Gang, Worried FP Jones II, crack and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Are you okay son?” FP asked his son, who’s eyes had not left the screen for over an hour while taking a sip of his coffee.“I’ve had eight coffee and I can see sound and feel color, but I’m completely fine thank you.” Jughead said nonchalantly.FP looked sacred.





	FP Jones II Being a Worried™️ Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these quotas aren’t mine

“Are you okay son?” FP asked his son, who’s eyes had not left the screen for over an hour while taking a sip of his coffee.

”I’ve had eight coffees in the last thirty minutes and I can see sound and feel color, but I’m completely fine thank you.” Jughead Said Nonchalantly.

FP looked scared.

* * *

 

”when do you usually fall asleep Jones?” FP over heard fangs asked.

Jughead looked up a mere second before answering.

”whenever I next collapse is purely up to the Gods”

FP looked even more scared.

* * *

 

”son” FP started gaining Jugs attention.

”hmm?” Jughead quirked An eyebrow In response 

“If someone thought they had the upper hand what would you do?”

without missing a beat Jughead said:

”break it”

FP is silent before Sweet Pea yells

”DAS MA BOO”

FP whirled to the serpent gaint.

”stOP CORRUPTING MY KID DAMNIT”

* * *

 

 


End file.
